Matt
Matthew "Matt" Hargreaves is a character in Eddsworld, usually recognized by his ginger hair, square chin, purple hooded sweatshirt (formerly a black shirt, until he received the purple one as a Christmas present at the end of Zanta Claws) and green vest overcoat. Matt's first appearance was in Edd Again (the earliest video available to watch on the site), but didn't have a speaking role until Punch'd. Matt is known for having intelligent-sounding sayings, such as "indubitably", though it is evident that he is not quite as intelligent as his vocabulary implies. As until Zanta Claws 2, he didn't know money could burn, (and the you should never approch a zombie, unless you too are a zombie) Matt also comes off as being obsessed with himself, as seen in Movie Makers where Matt made a movie called "Matt on Matt Action" and Eddsworld Comic #64, Mirror ("i'll get the crowbar"). He seems to be worried about getting old, as shown in WTFuture when he is horrified by the state of Future Matt's face, as well as in Zanta Claws 3 when he is deeply hurt when a drunken Tom yells at him "Your face is getting old!". Matt is a kleptomaniac, as shown in Hammer & Fail when the group has to build a extra floor in the house to fit all of Matt's junk. It was revealed that if Edd never existed, (in the christmas special '05) he would have become a tramp on the streets of London. Matt also makes animations, comics, and videos which can be found on his SheezyArt and his YouTube pages under the name of Wallycube. He also makes videos with some other people on a YouTube page called InkyKeyboard. Matt isn't the smartest one nor the dumbest one. Matt is the only main character thus far to have not voiced a villain , as Edd voiced The King of Atlantis from 25ft under the seat. Matt is animated with a square shaped chin, which has been subtly joked about in several eddsworld episodes. In Spares, while Matt Clones were being produced, their chins are sawn off with a blade to form a square shaped head. In 25ft under the seat, the wanted poster with his face on it has an extremly exaggerated chin and also, in Zanta Claws II, when he wipes his face with a cloth to clear soot from it, the soot leaves a square shape on the cloth used. In the 'Eddsworld!' song, Andrew says that Matt's chin is formidable. Despite Matt being part the Eddsworld crew, he never really was seen as part of the gang until as early as Zombeh Attack. That's when he was seen hanging with Tord, Tom, and Edd until his arm got bit off. Since Zombeh Attack, he's been hanging out with the main Eddsworld crew all the way from 2005 animations to the current ones. He Also Fights With Ekrem Caliskan In Shut Up Edd Future Matt Future Matt appeared in the eddsworld eddisode WTFuture. With the help of Future Tom, he tries to stop Future Edd from ruining the future. Future Matt seem to be a cyborg before he changed with a mechanical chin and eye. Future Edd goes back to Edd, Matt and Tom's time to kill his past self, because coke is banned worldwide in the future. Future Edd's meddling with time causes Future Matt's facial features to suddenly change, making him proclaim "Oh he's a dead man." He is knocked out by a pole along with Tom and Future Tom. Zombeh Matt Matt first apperred in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 1 where he was bitten by a zombie.Then he turned into one. In Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 3 he died by falling in a cheese fondue set. Vampire Matt In Matt Sucks Matt got bitten by a vampire and turned into one. He tried to kill Edd and Tom with his large fangs but they died by a malfunctioning MEGA STAKE MACHINE GUN created by Tom. He died by sunlight at the end of the flash . Matt's Possesions Matt has talking photos as seen in WTF Future and makes DVD's and Tape's of himself as seen in Hammer and Fail and MovieMakers. As far as we know he is a bit of a hoarder as seen in Hammer and Fail and his most prized possesion is his face. Gallery Future Matt.jpg|Future Matt Mattasbunny.jpg|Matt's costume in Matt Sucks. Rescue.PNG|Tom rescuing Matt from a fire. Photos_of_Matt.PNG|Matt keeps lots of pictures of himself. Chocolate.PNG|Matt holding chocolate. MattonMatt.PNG|Matt on Matt Action on DVD. MattVampire.PNG|Matt as a vampire. BlackHoodie.PNG|Matt in his black hoodie. OHGODTHEHORROR.PNG|Matt doing a hula. MattW.PNG|Matt checking himself out in a mirror. Newspaper.PNG|Matt reading a newspaper. DeliciousChristmas.PNG|"Delicious Christmas!!" m_8102f8ebf3eb4678605e84c6da0bbcea.jpg|Matt in real life. zan4_thumb.png|Matt with Zanta Claws (Zanta Claws 3) Boogity boogity brains.png|Zombeh Matt MattVampire2.PNG|Vampire Matt ready for a kill Vampire.PNG|Matt meets a not-so friendly vampire MattSucks.PNG|Yes he does Trivia *Matt,oddly enough, keeps the stuff he grabs, like The all new Matt doll', having it since 2004, and seen again in Hammer and fail part 2. *''Oddly enough, Matt HAS made a flash before. " The Candy Matt", only on newgrounds.'' Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people